1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for automatically controlling the heating/cooking of a food item in a cooking oven having a door, heaters and an oven temperature acquisition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a traditional oven the user chooses the oven function to be used, together with the set temperature and (optionally) with the cooking time. These parameters (temperature, cooking time and selected function of the oven) are usually unknown to the user and therefore the food cooking is carried out in a not optimal basis, frequently by using empirical rules or on the basis of the experience if the user. Moreover a possible error in inputting the oven temperature or the cooking time can cause an unrecoverable damage to the food.